Milagro
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Contiene spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga. Mirio x Tamaki yaoi.


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente con estos dos ^^ pero son tan adorables que no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos :)

* * *

 **Milagro**

La habitación olía a medicina, lo cual no se podía evitar si tenían en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba. En la habitación del hospital se encontraban Mirio, que acababa de despertar y Tamaki que yacía dormido en la silla al lado de su cama.

Tamaki tenía los brazos vendados pero no parecía muy grave, lo cual tranquilizó al mayor, pero igual deseaba que se despertara para hablar con él o poder abrazarlo.

Mientras seguía durmiendo, Mirio intentó recordar como había acabado allí. Recordaba haber peleado contra Chisaki, que le dispararan aquella bala y que Deku fue en su ayuda mientras que intentó huir junto a Eri para ponerla a salvo, pero después de eso recuerda como todo se volvió borroso y acabó perdiendo la consciencia. ¿Logró rescatarla?, ¿Qué sucedió con Deku? Tenía demasiadas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza y creía que enloquecería si no recibía pronto las respuestas que necesitaba.

Justo en ese momento Tamaki se removió incómodo en su asiento, para acabar abriendo sus ojos soñoliento y mirar a Mirio sorprendido. El rubio pudo notar las grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos del menor y eso le demostró sin palabras lo mucho que se preocupó Tamaki.

\- Buenos días - dijo Mirio con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Tamaki preocupado

\- Estoy bien, tranquilo - dijo el mayor para tranquilizar al chico - Aunque no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió -

\- Midoriya logró salvar a Eri gracias a que tu ayudaste a debilitar a Chisaki y la niña ayudó a liberarse con su quirk - explicó Tamaki nervioso

Mirio pudo por fin suspirar aliviado, todo salió bien al final aunque haya perdido su quirk en el proceso.

\- Me alegro por Eri - dijo Mirio con una sonrisa aún mayor

\- También hay algo más, aunque me dijeron que no hay cien por ciento de posibilidades de que funcione - comenzó a decir el menor - El quirk de Eri resultó ser más extraño de lo que creíamos y según las investigaciones que se llevaron a cabo en los últimos días, hay una posibilidad de que ella pueda devolverte tu quirk -

Mirio no podía creerlo, aún si las posibilidades fueran nulas quería intentarlo, quería creer que podría seguir siendo un héroe junto a Tamaki. Ese siempre fue su sueño y ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, haría lo que hiciese falta con tal de hacerlo realidad.

\- Quiero intentarlo - dijo finalmente Mirio - ¿Estarías a mi lado en ese momento? -

\- Siempre que me quieras a tu lado lo estaré - añadió Tamaki avergonzado

Mirio tomó su mano y sonrió como dándole las gracias por estar ahí su lado de manera silenciosa.

Los días pasaron y la salud de Mirio comenzó a mejorar, lo que significaba que ya estaba preparado para intentar el experimento con Eri, el cual además de su quirk le devolvería también las esperanzas de un futuro.

Sólo los más allegados sabían que se llevaría a cabo tal práctica. Por lo que en la habitación de hospital se encontraban a parte de Eri, que era necesaria para ello, Nighteye que era el adulto responsable en la sala junto a Recovery Girl, Nejire que estaba casi más nerviosa que Mirio y Tamaki juntos y obvio los dos últimos.

Todo se estaba llevando a cabo bajo la estricta vigilancia de Nighteye que se negaba a ver el futuro por miedo de lo que pudiera suceder en este.

Mientras tanto Recovery Girl estaba preparada en caso de que algo saliera mal y debiese intervenir de urgencia, pues el quirk de la menor no parecía ser fácil de controlar y ella parecía estar sufriendo mucho por ello y parecía temer herir a la primera persona que arriesgó su vida sin dudarlo solo para salvarla.

\- Todo va a estar bien así que no te preocupes - dijo Mirio intentando dar ánimos a la menor

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo escuchó pero seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y concentrándose en una imagen de lo que quería o mejor dicho debía hacer.

Todos observaban la escena con miedo, sobre todo Tamaki que sentía que su mundo pendía en esos momentos de un hilo además de que temía que Eri se confundiera y acabara desintegrando a Mirio frente a sus ojos. Debido a que no conocían que tan fuerte sería el quirk de la chica, no le permitían siquiera tomar al rubio de la mano, lo cual normalmente lo tranquilizaba, así que como algo que demostraba sus nervios, dejó que Nejire lo abrazara, lo cual siempre odiaba pues lo hacía sentir aprisionado, pero ahora necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiese obtener.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Eri se giró hacía Recovery Girl, sin estar muy segura de si funcionó, pero al usar tanto su quirk se encontraba sin energía y sentía que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso por mucho tiempo.

Mientras la joven se sentaba en una silla para intentar recuperarse, todas las miradas estaban centradas en Mirio, que intentaba concentrarse en usar su quirk, más al pasar los minutos sin resultado visible, todos lo dieron por fallido, su quirk estaba perdido para siempre. Poco a poco fueron abandonando la habitación para darle a la pareja intimidad y que así Mirio pudiese desahogarse.

\- Supongo que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto - dijo Mirio en voz baja

Tamaki no sabía que decir para animarlo pues en esos momentos se encontraba igual o peor que el rubio, sin él a su lado en un futuro se sentía perdido.

\- Mirio yo- intentó decir Tamaki pero el mayor lo interrumpió

\- Esta bien - añadió Mirio mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

Tamaki nunca había visto llorar al rubio y tampoco creyó ser capaz de verlo en esa situación más en lugar de sentirse privilegiado por conocer una faceta nueva de su pareja, se sentía inútil e impotente pues la persona de la que está enamorado se encontraba llorando delante suya y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

En un acto de valentía o quizás de idiotez, se acercó a Mirio y lo abrazó para intentar transmitirle su calor o confianza.

\- Estaremos bien, juntos - dijo Tamaki mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas del rubio

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para la pareja, pero pronto pasó una semana y Mirio regresaría a las clases, lo que por una parte lo ponía nervioso al no poseer más un quirk, pero por otra parte estaba feliz de volver a estar junto a Tamaki en el instituto.

El primer día fue aun más complicado de lo que se imaginaba, a pesar de obligarse a si mismo a forzar una sonrisa, llegó el momento donde no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir fingiendo y temía que Tamaki se decepcionara al saber la clase de deprimentes pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, así que al final de las clases mientras que ambos ponían rumbo a los dormitorios, en la cabeza del rubio solo pensaba en como iniciar alguna conversación con el chico.

Tan concentrado se encontraba que ni siquiera notó como una pelota de béisbol se acercaba peligrosamente, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ni Tamaki pudo ayudarlo. Un pelotazo en la cabeza no era algo que uno deba subestimar, pero en este caso no hubo heridos pues la pelota atravesó completamente a Mirio que solo se quedo completamente quieto sin saber que sucedió.

\- M-Mirio la pelota te... ¿golpeó? - preguntó Tamaki sin creer lo que vio

\- No - dijo Mirio muy serio mientras se giraraba y buscaba la mirada de Tamaki

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - añadió el menor con miedo de pronunciarlo en voz alta

\- Sí - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tamaki que ante lo sorpresivo de la situación se asustó - Parece que después de todo la suerte sigue de mi lado -

Sin poder aguantar más la emoción, Tamaki hizo algo que normalmente no haría, se separó un poco del abrazo del rubio y rápidamente posó sus labios en los contrarios, demostrando así todo su amor y felicidad de tener al Mirio que tanto ama de vuelta y obvio que el rubio correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento todo iría a mejor.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara ^^


End file.
